I never got the chance
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: 2 months after Majora's Mask. Link decided to take a brake finding his friend Navi and spend some time with Zelda. But when he was about to tell her his true feelings for her, he was shot by a thief that attacked them! Will he die not telling Zelda he loves her? (Young Link and Young Zelda) Zelink.
1. Link returns

**Hey guys. So this isn't my original story. This is just a regular Zelda story. Also I love The Young versions of Link and Zelda from Ocarina of Time so enjoy. (Sorry for any punctuation errors or spelling errors)**

Link was sleeping in a under a tree in the nice calm peaceful land of Hyrule. He just saved Termina from a giant moon and kept looking for his little fairy friend **.** He hasn't gave up yet. Although, he thought to himself that he might die out there. And if he does, he would never get the chance to tell his best friend, Zelda how he really feels. So, he decided to take her out to Hyrule Field and spend some time with her. And when the time is right, he'll finally tell her that he wants to be more than friends. He even thinks about it in his dreams. But sometimes he wonders if Zelda doesn't feel the same.

Meanwhile, Zelda is quietly writing in her diary.

 _Dear Diary._

 _It has been weeks since Link left Hyrule to find his fairy, Navi. I hope he finds her. Those two made a great team when the defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. I hope he comes back safe. I'm sometimes nervous to write to to him because I….._

Zelda then closed her diary and put her face into her pillows. "Ahhhh. I'm such a loser!" She said to herself. "Why can't I admit that I like him?!" she said turning to the left side of her bed and saw a picture of her and Link together. She grabs it up looked at the peace of paper next to it.

" _We will meet again, my friend"_

Zelda signed and look at the letter and read it over and over again. Then a tear came out of her eye and landed on the picture. "Link." she said. "Please be alright." She said.

The next morning, Link was eating some bread from the market for breakfast and he looked at the castle. "Ok,Link." he said to himself. "This is it. Your finally gonna tell Zelda." he said. Link took a deep breath and went to the castle. "Hold it shorty!" a guard said to him. "Shorty?!" Link yelled. "Yeah you." the guard said. "Where do you think your going?" he asked. "Uh..I'm here to see Princess Zelda." Link said. "Sure you are!" the guard said. "You can't fool me. Do you honestly think that you can fool me?" "He's not trying to!" said a familiar voice said from the other side of the gate. Link knew who it was. It was the shadow sage and the sheikah warrior, Impa! "Impa!" Link said. "Let him in you two. He is a friend of mine as well." Impa told the guards. " Yes Miss Impa" both of the guards said. The gate opened and Impa walked to Link smiling. "It's so good to see you again Link." Impa said rubbing Link's head. "You too, Impa." Link said. "I take it your here to see Zelda?" She asked him. "What else am I here for?" Link shrugged. "Come with me. I'll take you to her." Impa said taking Link inside the castle.

Inside the castle, Link was amazed on how the castle looked on the inside. He would usually sneak in on the left side. But with Impa by him, he can finally see the castle on the inside. "The only time I've ever been inside this castle is when Ganondorf took over it." Link said looking at one of the paintings. "Indeed." Impa said. "How's Zelda been doing ever since I left?" Link asked. "A little down. But I try to cheer her up." Impa said. "Have you ever found your little fairy yet?" she asked. Link's head went down a bit which meant she knew the answer. "Don't worry Link. You'll find her soon." she said. "I hope your right!" Link said with his voice a little low. Impa opened the door which led to the Castle Gardens. Link then remembered what this place was. "Hey this is where…" "Yes. you snuck in." Impa said finishing his sentence. They reached the end and saw Zelda sitting next to the window where they first meet. "Go to her." Impa said. Link nodded and walked to her.

Zelda was looking at the window where her and Link saw Ganondorf for the first time then she started to talk to herself. "Everytime I stay here, it reminds me of him." she said. "I still hope he's okay. Maybe when he comes back I'll show him this place and he'll say, This place is where…

"...we first meet."

 **And that ends Chapter 1. Hope you like it. Plz review if you did. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Reunited

***Random greeting* Enjoy.**

Zelda's gasped when she heard that voice. She turned around and saw Link standing right infront of her. "LINK!" she shouted as she jumped on him with open arms. "It's good to see you too Zelda." Link said hugging her back. "I thought you'd never come back." Zelda said. "Well, I'm back." Link said. "And what about Navi? Did you find her?" Zelda asked. Link looked down and rubbed his arm. "Not yet." he moaned. "Oh. Then why are you here? I thought you said, You'd come back here when you've found Navi." Zelda said. "I did. But I got tired of it and couldn't stop thinking about you." Zelda's face turned bright red. "So I thought I'd come see you again." Link said. "Really?" Zelda asked with a bright smile. "Of course. Your my best friend." Link said.

" _But I wanna become more than that_!" they both said in their heads.

"Oh Link. Your really sweet you know that?" Zelda said. "Yeah I know." Link laughed. "I'll tell the guards to get you a room!" Zelda said. "It's ok Zelda. I've got a house In Korki Village." Link said. "Do you really want to walk all the way over there?" Zelda said. "Plus, you just got here." Link was about to say, "It's fine." Then, he thought about what would Mido say if he came back to the village without Navi. "On second thought, maybe you're right." Link said rubbing the back of his head. Zelda smiled and ran to find some guards to help Link find a room. While Link stayed at the Garden and look at the very place he and Zelda first meet. "It was really great to see her face again." he said. And exited the courtyard.

While the guards were getting Link's room ready, Zelda stayed in her room and wrote in her diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Link has came back! It was the most happiest thing of my life. I thought he would never return. Although, he didn't find Navi. But he said he came back because he missed me. I couldn't tell if he was saying that because he cares about me. Because I…_

Then, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Zelda asked. "It's Impa." Impa answered. "You may enter." Zelda said. Impa entered her room and just the door behind her. "How are you doing today Zelda?" Impa asked. "Great!" Zelda said. "Link is back and he's ok." Impa sat on Zelda's bed and looked at her bright wide smile. She's never seen Zelda this happy before. "I know. I was the one who brung him to you." she said. "I know you did." Zelda said setting next to her. "I just can't believe he's back." Impa chuckled a bit and rubbed Zelda's head. "You cannot stop saying that can you?" she said. "I can't help it!" Zelda said. "He said he missed me." Impa looked closely at Zelda's face and realized it's turning red a bit. "Zelda, do you feel hot?" Impa asked. "No, why?" asked Zelda. "Your face is a little red." Impa answered. Zelda's eyes popped wide open and her face grew even more red than before.

" _Oh-no! I'm blushing!_ " she though.

"Uh...I..don't know." she lied. Impa though for a moment and realized she was blushing.

" _Oh I see what's going on_." she though.

"Well if you are hot, then open your balcony window." Impa said pretending she bought Zelda's lie. "O..okey." Zelda said trying not to sound nervous. "Alright I'm going to check on the rookie guards." Impa said heading out the door. "Oh and if you need Link, he'll be in his room!" Zelda's face turned more red after that comment. "Thank you Impa." Zelda said with a voice crack. "Your welcome Princess." she said closing her door. As soon as Impa left the room, Zelda quickly went back to her Diary and skipped the page she was writing on and wrote…

 _I think Impa's on to me!_

Meanwhile with Link.

Link was in the castles living room looking at old photos. He saw some with Zelda on it, saw some with her as a baby.

" _Man, They sure have a lot of pictures of Zelda as a baby._ " he though.

Link then grabbed a picture of a blonde women carrying Zelda as a baby. "Is that Zelda's mother?!" Link asked. "Beautiful isn't she?" Impa said unexpectedly. Link screamed and the picture flew right out of his hands. Lucky, Impa caught it. "Do you always scare people like that?" Link asked angrily. "Only the princess." Impa said putting the picture back where Link found it. Link looked at the picture again and looked at Impa. "Did you know her?" he asked. "Hm? You mean Zelda's mother?" Impa asked. "Yeah. What was she like?" Link asked. "Impa though for a moment and final answered. "Hmph. I do. She has been my closest friend. She was like a sister to me." Impa said. "That explains why she chose you to watch over Zelda." Link said. "Indeed. And speaking of Zelda," Impa said turning her eyes at Link. "What?" Link asked looking nervous. "Why don't you go and talk to her. She hasn't seen you for months." said Impa. "Oh yeah your right." Link ran out of the living room and headed to Zelda's room.

" _Your welcome Zelda_!" Impa said.

Link had reached Zelda's room and he knocked on the door. "Yes?" Zelda yelled out from the other door. "Hey Zelda?" It's me!" Link said. "Oh come in!" Zelda said. Link opened the door and saw Zelda looking out in her balcony. "Hey," Link said. "Hey." Zelda said back! "Are you ok?" Link asked. "Of course I am. I have you with me!" Zelda said hugging him. Link laughed and began to feel nervous.

" _Come on Link! You can do this, Just ask her!_ " He said in this head.

"Hey….Zelda?" Link nervously asked. "Yes Link?" Zelda responded. "Do you..wanna..go...to...Lake Hylia tomorrow?" Link asked hiding his face which is turning bright red. "It took Zelda five seconds to respond. "Yes! I would love to!" she said. "R..really?" Link asked. "Yeah. It'll be fun." Zelda said. "Ok. We'll go first the morning!" Link said. "Got it!" Zelda nodded. "We'll I better get to bed." Link said. "Me too!" As soon as Link left the room, both his and Zelda's face were bright red.

" _DID I JUST ASKED HER ON A DATE_?!" Link though.

" _DID HE JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE_?!" Zelda though.

 **Is it a date? Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 3 2ill be a little longer to make.**


	3. Unexpected guests

**Welp here you guys go. Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

Link woke up in his room rubbing his eyes and looking out the window. The sun was almost up and half of the town was out in the plaza. "Heh, first time I woke up this early." he said stretching. "Ah, good morning Link!" said Impa opening his door. "Impa, good morning." Link said back. "So, where are you taking Zelda today?" Impa asked. Link's face was tomato red when Impa asked him that. "Uh...How did you know?" Link asked shaked. "She told me about it." Impa answered. "She can't wait to have fun with you." "Glad to hear it." Link said putting on his boots and his hat. "Is she awake?" he asked. "Yes. She's getting ready right now." Impa said. "In the meantime, why don't you get some breakfast." she said walking out of his room. "Ok!" Link said.

Link was eating some scrambled eggs, cooked bacon, and drinking Lon Lon milk. He looked at the bottle and saw the logo of Lon Lon Ranch. "Heh, I wonder how Malon's doing." he said to himself and took a drink of his milk. Just then, Zelda walked in and saw Link drinking his milk. "Hey Link." she said. Link turned around and saw Zelda and almost choked on his milk when he saw how beautiful Zelda looked. Her hair was all curled up in the back.(Tip: The same hairstyle she wore in the Ocarina of Time Magma.) She was wearing a beautiful white dress. And she wore brown boots under her dress. Link swallowed the rest of the milk he nearly died from, and slowly walked to Zelda. "L..Link?" she said to him very nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Zelda. You..you look beautiful!" he said. "Oh! Uh...thanks!" she said blushing a bit.

" _He said I'm beautiful!_ " She screamed in her head.

"So, do you wanna eat some breakfast with me?" Link asked. "Sure." Zelda said as she went to the kitchen and grabbed her food. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked as she sat by Link. "I was hoping that we could go to Lake Hylia and I'll tell you about my adventures after I left Hyrule!" Link said. "Sounds great!" Zelda said. "I'm looking forward for you to tell me." she said with a mouthful of eggs. "Me too." Link said.

After their breakfast, they brushed their teeth and Link packed some snacks while Zelda grabbed a blanket. They were both outside the towns entrance with Impa telling the princess good-bye. "You stay outta trouble Zelda." she said hugging her. "I will Impa!" she said as she got up on Link's horse Epona. "Keep both of your eyes on her Link." Impa said to Link. "You can count on me Impa!" said Link as they both left and Impa waved them good-bye.

Link and Zelda made it to Lake Hylia. They all had a great time. They went fishing, threw rocks at the river, and even played with the scarecrow that liked Link's Ocarina. Later after that, Link told Zelda all about Termina and how he saved it from the giant moon. "...and then, his hand just popped out of the toilet!" he said telling her about the hand in the toilet at the Stock Pot Inn! "Really? Just his hand?" Zelda asked. "Yeah. I'm not joking!" Link said with a chuckle. "That's so gross! How did he even fit inside the toilet?" Zelda asked. "Trust me, I ask the same question everyday I think about it." Link said. They both laughed and they both lied on the grass. "I really want to thank you Link for bring me here. I had fun." she said. "Yeah. me too." he said really thinking about telling her his secret.

" _Should I do it? Oh man. I'm so confused!_ " he said in his head.

"Link? Are you alright?" Zelda asked him sitting up. Link looked at her and saw that her face was even more beautiful the last time he saw it.

" _What the heck! It's now or never!_ " he thought then sat up and took a deep breath.

"Zelda? There's…..something I need to tell you." he said. "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked. Link took another deep breath and cleared his throat. "Zelda, I…" "HEY KIDDIES!" A man said with two other guys. "Um. Can we help you?" asked Zelda in a rudely tone. "Why yes you can sweety!" the man said. "You can help us by emptying your wallets!" he said grabbing a knife and pointed it at Zelda's chin. Link then lowered his arm and punched him in the face. The man held his nose screaming in pain. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. "Big mistake kid!" he said as he and his men ran towards them! "Zelda! Cover your eyes!" Link yelled. Both Zelda and Link covered their eyes as Link threw a Deku nut on the ground blinding the thiefs! "Gaa! What was that!?" one of them. "I can't see." said the other. Link and Zelda hid behind the stone carving were Link got the fire arrows. "Zelda listin! I need you to stay here. And stay low. I'll handle these guys!" he said taking a peek at them. "Link no! Zelda said pulling him down. "These are grown men. They'll tear you apart!" Link grabbed his bow and arrow and winked at Zelda. "Not if I tear them apart first!" Link said. Link quickly ran to the thieves and shoot one of them with his bow and arrow. The other one grabbed his knife and tried to cut Link with it, but he was evadeing to quickly. Link then rolled behind him and slashed his back! The man fell unconscious and the only one standing wa the leader and Link. But the leader couldn't be found. "Where did he go?" Link asked. Just then, he heard a whistle coming from the other side of the bridge. "You should've just gave us the money kid!" he said grabbing his bow and arrow and aiming at Link. "Glad I didn't listen to you!" he said back at him grabbing his bow and arrow as well. They both shot at the same time and the thief was shot right in the heart. He began to tumble backwards then fell into the lake.

Zelda took a peek and saw Link the only person standing. "Link! You did it!" she cheered. Link didn't say anything. His whole body was shaken and he stood very still as if he were paralyzed. "Link? Are you ok?" Zelda asked. Link then turned around and Zelda gasped when she saw an arrow right in Link's chest! 

"I...I don't...think….I'm...ok!" he said.

 **OH-NO! LINK! IS HE GOING TO BE OK? Find out in the next Chapter.**

 **New stories coming soon.**


	4. Worried

**Right now! This story has 200 views! I want to thank everyone for reading my stories and getting me this far. So enjoy.**

 **(P.S I accidentally put a chapter for one of my other stories in this one if you read it. Sorry.**

Zelda couldn't stop looking at the arrow that was plunged in Link's chest. She shook with fear. She was more scared then Link. "This...this is...not good." said Link looking at the arrow. Link was about to fall, until Zelda caught him before he hit the the ground. "Link! Stay with me!" she said trying to hold back some tears. Link grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out of his chest. "Link don't! You'll bleed faster!" Zelda said grabbed his hand that was going to pull the arrow and hold it tight. "Pull...pull it...out!" Link said coughing. "Didn't you just hear me?" Zelda yelled at him. "If I pull it out, you'll bleed faster!" "And...I will...die….faster if this...thing...stays in my…..chest!" Link said. Zelda looked at his chest and saw that he was losing a lot of blood from the arrow.

" _He's right! I'll have enough time to cover the wound once I pull it out!_ " Zelda though.

Zelda grabbed the arrow and looked at Link. "On 3!" she said to Link. Link noded and Zelda gribbed the arrow. "1…...2….." Zelda looked at Link with a worried look. "I'm sorry!" she said to Link. "Just do it!" Link shouted. Zelda grunted her teeth and pulled the arrow right out of Links chest. Link screamed in pain as Zelda pulled it out! As soon as Zelda pulled it out, she began to cover his wound and hen Link started to black out. "Link stay awake ok!" She said covering his wound. "Zelda….I….I'm…." Link then closed his eyes and he was breathing very slowly. "Link? Link wake up!" she yelled at him. But he didn't wake up. She check his pulse and felt it going really slow! "I need to get you back to the castle! And fast!" she said carrying Link to Epona! Zelda rode Epona to the castle as fast as she could. "Please hold on Link!" she said looking back at Link!

Meanwhile at the castle.

Impa was looking at a the picture Link was so curious about and signed. "Your daughter as grown so much my dear friend!" she said. "And one day, she'll become just like you. A thoughtful queen ruling her kingdom." She put the photo back and stared at it one one last time. "I wish you were still here." she said. Suddenly, a guard burst through the door! "Miss Impa!" he yelled. "What's Wrong?!" she asked. "It's Zelda she's…." "WHAT!?" Impa shouted. "What happened to Zelda? Is she hurt?" Impa asked holding the guards arms. "No. she's fine. But her friend has been shoot!" the guard. "Link!? Where are they?" Impa asked. "Their heading to the castle entrance right now!" the guard said. "Have a medical team meet me there!" Impa said running to the entrance. "Yes Mistress." the guard said running to the medical room.

Zelda was carrying Link to the entrance of the castle. "Link! Please don't die on me now!" she said with a tear coming down her face. "ZELDA!" Impa yelled heading towards her. "Impa!" Zelda said. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Impa said checking all around Zelda's body to make sure she doesn't have any wounds or bruises. "I'm fine Impa. But Link isn't." Zelda said. Impa looked at Link and saw the wound that he got shot. "Zelda! What happened?" Impa asked. Zelda was to worried to answer. All she can think about is Link. "Zelda..Zelda?" Impa said snapping her fingers at her face. Then,the medical team came and grabbed Link from the princess. "We'll take it from her Impa!" one of them said. "Report to me once you have him patched up." Impa said. "Of course." he said. Then, Impa looked at Zelda and noticed her eyes were full of fear. "You might want to report it to the Princess too." Impa said to the medical staff. "Yes Impa." the staff said. One of the staff carried Link and took him to the castle while Impa stayed with Zelda. "Zelda! Tell me everything that happened!" she said kneeling down to her and touched her shoulder. Zelda tried to speak but she couldn't stop thinking about Link. She doesn't know if he's going to die or live. "Zelda. Just try to tell me as much as you can." Impa said wiping the tears off Zelda's eyes. "We...we were in Lake Hylia." Zelda said with a whimpering voice. "He..he was going to tell me something, until three thieves tried to rob us. Link took them all out, but the leader shot him in the chest with his bow and arrow and...and…." Zelda tried to continue, but she was getting to hysterical. She hugged Impa crying. "I don't want him to die Impa! He's the only friend I have." Impa hugged Zelda back and began to worry about Link too. "He won't die Zelda." Impa said. He's strong and you know that. He'll be ok, I promise."

 **Is Link going to die? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the 200 views of this story**


	5. Good news and bad news

**Hey. It's time. The moment you've all been waiting for! Will Link die or live? Will he have the chance to tell Zelda? Find out NOW!**

Zelda went up in her room pasting and thinking in her head.

" _Is Link going to be ok? Oh gods please let him be ok!_ "

Just then, Impa entered the room with a sorrow look on her face. As soon as Impa entered, Zelda rushed into her arms.

"Impa! Is Link ok?" Zelda asked. "Please tell me he's going to be ok?" she screamed with tears going out of her eyes!

Impa released Zelda from her and signed.

"Zelda...there's….there's no telling what will happen to him. The doctors said he has lost a lot of blood and….they won't know if he will make it!" Impa said with a sad look.

Zelda began to worry. She kneed to the ground and started to cry. Impa hugged her and a tear fell from her eye a well.

"Impa?" Zelda sobbed "C..can I see him?"

Impa knew that Zelda was scared. She couldn't bare to see her in fear anymore.

"Sure Zelda." Impa said walking her to the medical room.

Zelda and Impa walked to the medical room and saw Link lying on the bed. He was barely breathing. Zelda gasped a she ran to her hero. 

"Link! Link! Please wake up" she said shaken him. Impa then grabbed her hand.

"It'll be no use Zelda. The doctors won't know if he'll survive or not." Impa said.

This made Zelda worry even more. She's more scared than before.

"This is all my fault." Zelda said.

"Zelda? How can this be your fault." Impa said shock.

"I've could've done something Impa!" Zelda said starting to cry. "I've could've done something! Instead, I just watch him die! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" She cried out and buried her face in Link's chest. Impa then help Zelda up and she made her look straight into her eyes.

"Zelda listen to me!" Impa said. "Yes you could've down something. But if Link hadn't protect you, you would be in this bed instead of him. He's in this situation because your his friend."

Zelda looked at Link and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Your right Impa." Zelda said with her eye's getting a little tired.

"You need rest young one. I'll inform you if anything happens to Link." Impa said.

"O...Ok...Impa." Zelda said yawning.

Impa then grabbed Zelda and took her to her room. She then looked at Link one more time.

" _You better not die Link!_ " Impa though " _She cares about you more than you do to her!_ "

The next morning, the sun was barely up and Zelda was in her bed sleeping. Just then a knock on her door woke her up!

"Princess!" Impa said her.

Zelda got out of bed her bed and rubbed her eye's.

"Impa? What do you want?" she asked.

"Zelda, it's Link!" said Impa.

Zelda got out of tiredness and her eyes were popped open!

"Link!" Zelda said. "Is he okay!

"There's good news and bad news!" Impa said.

Zelda's happy joy is turning into a light frown. She just doesn't hope the bad news means that he's going to die!

"The good news is Link is going to be just fine" Impa said.

Zelda signed with relife. He's going to be ok! But she forgot that there was bad news!

"W...what's the bad news?" she asked.

"The bad news is that he's in a coma." Impa said.

Zelda didn't worry at all. As long as Link is still alive she will be fine.

"Thank you Impa!" Zelda said throwing her arms into her.

"Your welcome Zelda Impa said.

For weeks Zelda has been by Links side hoping that he will wake up. She placed her hand on underneath his head and began to speak.

"Link.I...I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, I just want to say, Thank you Link. for saving me! Your a real hero. Your my hero!"

Suddenly, Link's hand began to held on to Zelda's hand.

"Your….welcome!"

 **YAY! Link's ok! But will he tell Zelda his feelings? Find out on the final chapter. Coming soon!**

 **P.S: I'm think of making an Alternative ending. What do you think? Place your answers in the review box for a yes and a no suggestion.**

 **Thank you.**


	6. We'll meet again

**And here you guys have it. The finale of, "I never got the chance" is FINALLY HERE! I'm still waiting on your all's opinions for an alternative ending. So enjoy.**

Zelda gasped at the voice that was just heard from her.

"LINK!" She cried. "Your awake!" She jumped into his arms and cried with tears of joy.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow!" Link said as Zelda hugged him tighter.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you were hurt." Zelda said releasing him.

"It'...it's fine." Link said trying to sit up in the bed. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Only for a couple of weeks." Zelda answered."You were in a coma."

"A coma?" Link said. "What about the theifs? Are they….?

"You took care of them Link!" Zelda said. "You were shot in the chest as soon as you shoot the other thief. You saved me Link. And I thank you."

"Your welcome Zelda." Link said.

"Ah Link. You have awoken." Impa said entering the room.

"Yeah. I'm ok!" Link said.

"And it's a good thing too." Impa said rubbing Zelda's head. "This young girl was worried about you. She never left your side."

"Really?" asked Link looking at Zelda who's turning red a little. "Thank you Zelda." he said.

"Y..you're welcome." said Zelda.

"What you did was good Link. all of Hyrule is in your debt for saving it's princess." said Impa holding his shoulder.

"Thank you Impa." Link said.

"Impa do you mind if I talk with Link alone?" Zelda asked.

" _Hehehehe._ _I see what's going on here._ " Impa though. "Sure young one!"

Impa exited the room and left Zelda and Link alone in the room.

"Zelda..I...I'm sorry." Link said in depression.

"Sorry?" Zelda asked. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for putting you in such danger." Link said covering his face. "I was such an idiot to bring you out in the dangerous open. "You could've been in this bed instead of me!"

"Link, it's fine." Zelda said grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. "Trust me Link. I've told myself that while you were in a coma. But your ok, and I'm ok. I would be ok too if I was in your condition."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Of course." Zelda said hugging him gently.

Link blushed a bit and hugged her back.

"Oh, by the way. What were you trying to tell me before the thieves attacked?" she asked releasing Link from her hug.

Link's eyes were wide and half of his face was red.

" _Oh man!_ " he though. " _Well this is it._ "

"Link?" Zelda asked snapping her fingers.

"I was trying to say that...I...I….I" Link tried to say that he loves her, but he was too nervous.

"You what?" Zelda asked.

"I...I love you Zelda!" Link said, then put his hands on his mouth.

Both Link and Zelda turned red and looked at each other.

" _Oh man_! _That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake, That was a mistake That was a mistake,_ " He repeatedly said in his head.

"Link...I...I...love you too." Zelda said nervously.

"Wh..what?" Link asked.

"Y...yes Link. I have feelings for ever since we meet!" Zelda said twiddling her thumbs.

"Heh, funny I did too." Link said rubbing his head.

They both looked at each other silently for a few seconds and then got closer and the came together with their lips touching each other. They had finally kissed. (And little did they know, Impa had saw the whole thing.)

"I am so proud of you Zelda." she said with a smile.

Weeks have passed when Link had is coma. Link has stayed in the castle for weeks and it was time for Link to find Navi once again.

"Thanks for helping me load Epona Zelda!" Link said putting the rest of his stuff in Epona's saddle.

"Your welcome." Zelda sad sadly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Link asked raising her chin

"Isn't obvious?" Zelda asked. "Your leaving me again."

"Yes I am. And I'll return again."Link said.

"Promise?" Zelda asked.

"I promise." Link said.

They both hugged each other and then slowly kissed. After that Link slowly down the road to find his fairy while Zelda waved him good-bye.

" _We'll meet again. I know we will._ " They all said in their heads.

 _ **THE END!**_

 **WELP. I'm done. It took me awhile. But I'm done with I never got the chance. So the alternative ending his still in a voting process. Review what you liked about my story so it'll know your big fans of me. Review and Like. and vote for an alternative ending.**

 **GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-bye**


	7. 1000 views (Special announcement)

Hey guys! It's me. I made an extra chapter for, I never got the chance" to tell you that, IT HIT 1000 VIEWS! I am so happy that people like this story so much that they either shared it with they're fiends, siblings, family, and to some random people. To show you how happy I am that you guys like my story, I'm allowing anyone who's in Devianart to make some fan art for any of my stories. If you do, tell me and I'll take a look. If you have any questions, just ask me. So thank you guys for reading this story and my other stories and I will update you guys when something good or bad happens. Also. I might john Devianart to post my fanfiction's and to give you guys some sneek peeks for future stories.

Bye.


End file.
